


Impossibly Anal

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Banter, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan is a bit sore from last night.  Mark is being an antagonistic git who gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibly Anal

Bryan groaned, flopping down onto the couch.

“Owww… my anus…” Mark burst into laughter while his lover’s face screwed up in pain.

“You alright?” he snickered.

“No.” Bryan grumbled. “My arse hurts.” Mark didn’t reply, just kept staring at him, giggling still.

“How’s your anus, babe?”

“Fucking hurts. Fuck off.”

“You don’t have to get cranky with me. It wasn’t my fault.”

“It was your dick that did the damage!” Bryan protested, managing to both glare and raise an eyebrow at the same time, which was quite a feat.

“You _told_ me to fuck you hard!”

“Not that hard!”

“Were you complaining?” Mark huffed playfully, knowing Bryan was just being a sulk. “No, you kept yelling at me to go harder!”

“Yeah, but… you should have known.”

“What, that I was damaging your poor, precious anus?”

“Yes!” Bryan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Mark. But Mark could see the twinkle in his eyes.

“Aw, baby… I’m very sorry then.” Mark pouted, crawling into Bryan’s lap and looping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pecking him on the forehead.

“No you’re not.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Bastard.”

“Ah, you love me,” Mark stated confidently, kissing Bryan’s nose again. “I’m the only one you want damaging your anus, after all.”

“Do we have to keep saying ‘anus’? It’s weird.”

“You started it.”

“Yeah, cos it hurts. I didn’t see it as a recurring thing.”

“But I like talking about your anus.”

“I don’t.” Bryan pushed Mark lightly. “Stop it.”

“Anus.” Mark said simply, smirking and watching the twinkles reappear in Bryan’s eyes.

“Mark…”

“Anus?” He turned it into a question this time. Bryan pushed him again, hardly able to hide his grin.

“Stop it.”

“…anus.” Mark whispered forlornly, looking down into his own lap, trying to seem wounded. But just as he was about to look up, the whole world jolted and his stomach was left on the couch while he was tackled to the floor, squealing and wriggling.

“Tickle attack!”

“Bryaaaaaaaan!” Mark wailed, trying to push away the merciless hands tormenting him. “Stop it!” He rolled over, still squealing, trying to get out of Bryan’s arms but not managing it. They wrapped around his waist, pulling Mark’s back against Bryan’s front, one holding him still while the other tortured him. “Noooooooooo!”

“You so deserve it!” Bryan laughed, pressing a hard kiss to the back of Mark’s neck while the younger boy twisted and writhed. “You hurt my arse, and then you wouldn’t stop saying anus!”

“I won’t… say it… again…!” Mark managed, shrieking when Bryan’s grip readjusted and the tickling intensified. He was dying here! This wasn’t fair! “Just… stop…! Please!”

Bryan laughed, and did so, letting Mark go while the younger man gasped for air, unable to believe that torture was over. Bloody Bryan, knowing all his ticklish spots.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Bryan snorted. “You love me.”

“Well, you’re not getting anywhere near my anus for awhile, that’s for sure.” Mark pouted, pulling away before Bryan could grab him again. “That was totally uncalled for.”

“Take your punishment like a man.” Bryan rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Mark to his feet. “You’ll beg for me. You couldn’t go two days.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“When we haven’t been near each other anyway,” Bryan retorted. “Face it, Feehily. You’re a slave for my dick.”

“I wouldn’t be so proud, McFadden,” Mark glared back, feeling invisible sparks hit the air and sizzle around them. Ooh, he did love a good argument. “It ain’t nothing special.”

“Ain’t nothing…” Bryan spluttered. “Haven’t heard you complaining!”

“Didn’t even realise you were doing anything most of the time. It’s hard to complain about something I don’t feel, even if your grunting does drown out the telly.”

“You wanna be tickled again?” Bryan stepped forward menacingly, his eyes showing the same mirth Mark was sure his did. “You want to squeal like a girl?”

“You couldn’t make me squeal, honey. You’d do more with a wet rope than what you’ve got down there.” He glanced down at his lover’s impressive crotch, feeling delightfully bitchy. Then looked up as a rough hand enclosed his right wrist.

“A wet rope?” Bryan raised an eyebrow again, his face moving to mere millimetres from Mark’s. Their eyes locked. Mark smiled.

“On a good day.”

“That’s fucking it!” Bryan growled. His grip tightened, and Mark found his arm yanked hard, his body snapped around until he found himself bent over the back of the couch. His trousers grazed his legs on the way down. Teeth grazed his neck. A suddenly naked cock grazed his buttocks. “You wanna feel something, Feehily?”

Mark pressed back. While Bryan’s cock was considerably harder than its usual flaccid state, it wasn’t quite to full hardness yet, and Mark snickered as loudly as he could.

“That all you got?”

He had to stifle a groan as sharp teeth tightened on his nape. The wonderfully erotic sensation of the head pressed against one cheek, moving slightly while Bryan stroked himself.

The teeth released him. Bryan spat. Probably into his own hand. “You better believe it’s not.”

“Prove it then.”

“You sure you can take this, then?” Bryan’s cock whacked Mark’s bum lightly. “You fucking sure?” Whacked him again. “Cos I’m gonna fuck the life out of you, princess.” Again. “You don’t know anything yet.” Mark waited for another whack, but instead he felt blunt pressure force almost painfully between his buttocks.

“You’re all talk.” Mark snorted. “Stop putting it off, and prove yourself. If you can.”

Bryan spat again, then Mark roared out in pain when he was impaled sharp and hard.

“Fuck!”

“Feel that, do you?”

“No.” Mark gritted his teeth. Realistically, he knew only about an inch of cock had penetrated him, but c’mon… ow! “Just realised I forgot to buy bread.”

“Oh. Right. Sure.” Mark moaned again, the feeling less painful when Bryan went slower, sliding in, feeling almost good. His hand clenched on the back of couch as he tried to channel all his cries there. It didn’t really work.

“Ohhh…mmm…” He bit down on his lip when he realised sounds were leaving his mouth.

“Thinking about the bread again?”

“It’s a…better… fuck than… you… are…”

That was lame. Mark knew it. But his brain capacity seemed to be disappearing along with his composure.

“You’re cheating on me with the bread?” Bryan’s voice was shaking a little. Mark smirked. Then he groaned. A hand had just closed around his traitorously hard cock, forefinger and thumb pinching the head.

“Sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“Well, I suppose it was…” Bryan paused to pull back slightly, then push forward, going deeper, almost all the way now. They both groaned. “…inevitable. If I’m such a godawful shag.” Then… “Fuck.” Mark just heard him whisper. “Tight.”

Mark grinned, concentrating on the muscles in his… yes, okay, anus… and tightening them as much as he could. There was a pained yelp. Hands gripped his waist, Bryan beginning to saw in and out. Mark cried out, slapping the soft upholstery of the couch, pushing back and squeezing while Bryan quivered and moaned around him.

“Bad.” Bryan muttered, swatting one cheek of Mark’s arse with a loud slap, making Mark cry out again. Fucking hell, but Bryan knew he loved that. Oh, he wasn’t into pain or anything, but the occasional spank did it for him so badly…

“Can’t… feel… a thing…” He managed to say, though his resolve was leaking out his ears.

“That’s good.” Bryan’s voice was laboured now. Every breath sounded an effort. “Because I… can do this… all day.”

“No.” Mark muttered, batting away Bryan’s hand and stroking hard on his own cock. He couldn’t be bothered with pretence now, not when he was being taken so roughly and he was so close to coming. “You’re… you’re boring me. I want… oh fuck… to go watch TV. The… the… Christ, Bryan!... new Doctor Who’s gonna be… argh… on soon…”

“Now you’re… cheating on me… with Doctor Who…?” Then there was a sudden wild grunt, desperate and moaning, and Mark felt the grip on his hips tighten, teeth once again clamping into his shoulder. His hand slapped down on the couch repeatedly, the other one stroking brutally up and down his own shaft.

When his brain gushed out his cock, he barely bothered to stifle the noises.

Bryan was still grunting, making delicious little orgasm snuffles against his throat, sniffing him as though he were an animal, breathing in Mark’s scent. Lips devoured his, Bryan’s chin leaning on Mark’s shoulder, tongue forcing into his mouth while Mark twisted his neck to reach it.

“So… fucking… good…”

“It was passable.” Mark agreed, flopping forward over the couch when Bryan let him go and pulled out.

“Might have to keep practicing. Prove myself. You know.”

“Uh huh.” Mark rolled over the back of the couch and onto the seat, burying his head in his arms. Bryan sat down next to him, reaching for the remote.

“What you doing?”

“Doctor Who’s on.” Bryan explained. “Good thing you reminded me.”

“Ugh.” Mark buried his head further into his own arms, groaning.

“You alright?” Bryan whispered, gentle now. A hand ran lightly over his back, making Mark shiver and smile.

“Ow...” Mark whimpered. “My anus…"


End file.
